The invention claimed and disclosed herein pertains to imaging apparatus, and more particularly to methods and apparatus to facilitate the installation of cartridges containing imaging media (such as inks or toners) into the imaging apparatus.
The present invention is directed towards imaging apparatus (such as printers and photocopiers), and can be used in monochrome or color imaging apparatus. Most color imaging apparatus use imaging media (such as toner or ink) of four different basic colors to form images on a sheet of print media, such as a sheet of paper. The colors typically used to form the image are cyan, magenta, yellow and black (black technically not being a xe2x80x9ccolorxe2x80x9d, but will be referred to herein as a xe2x80x9ccolorxe2x80x9d). The imaging media is most frequently provided in a self-contained cartridge which can be inserted into, and removed from, the imaging apparatus. The imaging apparatus typically has designated receptacles for receiving individual cartridges so that the cartridges can be individually removed and replaced. Most imaging apparatus require that a cartridge containing a specific color of imaging media be installed in a dedicated receptacle in the imaging apparatus so that the imaging media can be deposited in a predetermined sequence. For example, the imaging apparatus can be configured to apply colors in the sequence of yellow, magenta, cyan and black. Further, if colors are to be applied one on top of another in order to generate a new color (for example, cyan on yellow to develop green), then the imaging apparatus must be able to determine with certainty that the yellow and cyan colors of imaging media are located in the proper locations to be applied at the appropriate times. That is, if the cartridges are randomly inserted into the receptacles, then it is possible that the wrong colors of imaging media can be applied.
In order to ensure that cartridges of imaging media are installed in the correct receptacles, several prior art solutions have been proposed. In one solution, each cartridge is xe2x80x9ckeyedxe2x80x9d so that it will only fit into a preordained receptacle. For example, the cartridge (or the receptacle) can have a uniquely shaped protrusion thereon which is configured to fit within a complementary shaped slot in the receptacle (or cartridge) to ensure that the designated cartridge can only fit within the designated receptacle. This solution is not perfect since it requires the user to locate the keyed portions on the receptacle and the cartridge. Since the keyed portions are not always readily apparent, this can require a substantial amount of handling of the cartridge by the user. Further, if the user accidentally inserts an improperly keyed cartridge into a receptacle, then the cartridge can become jammed in the receptacle. Additionally, keying requires that separate cartridge designs be used for each cartridge of a different imaging media color. This increases manufacturing and inventory costs for the cartridges.
Another solution to ensure that the correct cartridge is installed into the correct receptacle is to mark both the receptacle and the cartridge with a color, such as the color of the imaging media in the cartridge. For example, a cartridge of yellow toner can have a yellow patch applied to the cartridge, and the designated receptacle for the cartridge of yellow toner can likewise have a patch of yellow applied to the receiving area to indicate that the cartridge of yellow toner is to be installed in the marked receptacle. This solution has a couple of problems. First, persons with achromatopsia (color vision deficiency, or xe2x80x9ccolor blindnessxe2x80x9d) may be unable to distinguish the difference between two different color patches. Second, while the solution may be of some help in ensuring that the correct cartridge is installed into a receptacle, it does not provide any guidance for the user regarding the orientation of the cartridge with respect to the receptacle. This can require a user to try several different possible orientations of the cartridge with respect to the receptacle until the correct position is determined. Beyond the fact that this can be an annoyance to the user, it also increases the chance that imaging media can be discharged from the cartridge while handling. Further, cartridges for use in electrophotographic imaging apparatus typically include an optical photoconductor (xe2x80x9cOPCxe2x80x9d) as part of the cartridge. The OPC is commonly hidden behind a moveable shutter to protect it from being contacted by a user (an undesirable event). However, excessive handling of the cartridge increases the chance that the OPC will be exposed and thus subject to damage.
While cartridges are commonly provided with handles to reduce the opportunity for a user to contact the OPC, as well as to help orient the cartridge with respect to the receptacle, the positions of the handles are not always obvious to the user. Further, while the handles may help to orient the cartridge in one direction, they may not be any help for orientating the cartridge in another direction. For example, the presence of a handle at a first end of a cartridge generally indicates that the opposite end of the cartridge is to be inserted into a receptacle along a first axis. However, the handle does not necessarily provide any information as to the rotational orientation of the cartridge about the first axis. This is particularly so when a cartridge is configured to be installed in a receptacle along a length-wise axis.
It should be noted that two of the problems discussed abovexe2x80x94orientation of a cartridge with respect to a receptacle and potential accidental exposure of the OPC due to handling of the cartridgexe2x80x94are problems not only for multi-cartridge imaging apparatus, but also for so-called xe2x80x9cblack-and-whitexe2x80x9d or one-color imaging apparatus which only use a single cartridge.
Another solution to the problem of ensuring that the correct cartridge is placed in the intended receptacle in a multi-cartridge imaging apparatus is to encode the cartridge and then to provide a sensor in the receptacle area which can detect the encoding on the cartridge. A processor in the imaging apparatus can then determine if the correct cartridge is installed. One drawback to this solution is that typically the cartridge must first be inserted into the receptacle and an access door closed before the processor can determine if the correct cartridge is installed. This requires additional steps on the part of the user and a delay while the processor makes the determination. Further, it does not address the problem of orienting the cartridge with respect to the receptacle, as discussed above.
Yet another solution to facilitate orientation of a cartridge with respect to a cartridge receptacle, and to ensure that the correct cartridge is installed in the intended receptacle, is to print instructions on the cartridge. Beyond the fact that a user may be inclined to ignore detailed instructions, this also requires local language marking of cartridges for different geographic markets. Such localization increases manufacturing and inventory costs, and requires attention to ensure that correctly labeled cartridges are shipped to the correct geographic location.
What is needed then is a method and apparatus to simplify the process of orienting an imaging media cartridge with respect to a receptacle in an imaging apparatus, which achieves the benefits to be derived from similar prior art methods and apparatus, but which avoids the shortcomings and detriments individually associated therewith.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus for facilitating installation of cartridges containing imaging media into imaging apparatus, such as printers and photocopiers.
A first embodiment of the present invention includes a cartridge configured to contain imaging media, the cartridge being defined by an outer surface and configured to be received within a designated receptacle defined within an imaging apparatus. The cartridge comprises indicia on the outer surface, the indicia being selected to convey to a user a designated orientation of the cartridge with respect to the designated receptacle.
A second embodiment of the present invention includes a plurality of cartridge s configured to contain imaging media . Each cartridge is defined by an outer surface and is configured to be received within a dedicated receptacle defined within an imaging apparatus. Each cartridge comprises unique indicia on the outer surface of the cartridge. When the cartridges are received within the respective designated receptacles, the indicia on the cartridges collectively form an overall pattern.
A third embodiment of the present invention provides for an imaging apparatus having a surface visible to a user. The imaging apparatus defines at least one designated receptacle configured to receive a cartridge containing imaging media. The imaging apparatus has a pattern on the visible surface, and the pattern is selected to correspond to an essentially identical indicia on a cartridge configured to be received within the receptacle.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides for a method of identifying a cartridge configured to contain imaging media and to be received within an imaging apparatus. The method includes providing a cartridge configured to contain imaging media, and placing an indicia on the cartridge. The indicia is selected to convey to a user a designated orientation of the cartridge with respect to the imaging apparatus.